


Summerlong

by DickBaggins



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Beards (Facial Hair), Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, Facials, Hand Jobs, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 08:36:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12406917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DickBaggins/pseuds/DickBaggins
Summary: Saying goodbye to the summer means saying goodbye to some killer facial hair. Jared isn't quite ready to let Jensen's go.





	Summerlong

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamaloud](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamaloud/gifts).



> This filth is for my husband's birthday ♥

“I'm not ready,” Jared says and it's a sigh as much as it's words.

Jensen rolls his eyes so Jared pouts, pushes his candy-pink bottom lip out. “Ready or not.”

The razor in Jensen's hand, electric, whirs to life and Jared swallows something like a lump down in his throat, watching the teeny tiny teeth dance around.

“C'mon, don't. Wait until tomorrow morning?”

Jensen pokes around his cheek with his tongue, slides it out over his bottom lip and flicks the razor off again with his thumb. “One more night, huh?”

Jared nods fast; the little bun at the top of his head bounces, his hair all overgrown.

He just needs one more night.

He pushes at Jensen's chest and he falls to sit on the bed, pushes again and he's flat on his back, the razor discarded.

“Easy,” Jensen warns him and it's not real.

“Easy,” Jared laughs, “You don't do anything easy.”

“I caved on the beard thing pretty easy.” Jensen grins up at him, entirely teeth and freckles and the lush ginger beard Jared can't bear to part with.

He launches towards Jensen fingertips first, burying them in the soft, thick beard, bellwether to his nose shoving in next. There's something Jensen uses that he won't cop to but it smells like a dream. Spicy, just the right edge of cloying, some kind of oil. The scent disappears when he's clean-shaven and Jared always forgets about it until the summer.

Then it's like catnip for his dick.

He's not ready to let it all go. The summer and the freedom and Jensen's gorgeous facial hair.

Jensen goes beautifully pliant when Jared's on top of him like this, his head shoved into Jensen's cheek. One big hand turns his face away and Jared literally hears the swallow through Jensen's skin.

“So one more night with the beard,” Jensen says, slightly tense through the clench of his teeth. “What're you gonna do?”

Jared hums-growls into it, tugs where his fingers are buried.

He knows. He knows already what he's going to do because it's his favorite, and he knows Jensen's only asking as a formality, to hear Jared say it.

“I am gonna mess your pretty face all up,” Jared breathes it out against Jensen's skin, hot air down his neck, teeth scraping at the hard round of his shoulder. The right words, the right move and Jensen shivers under him, the gentle shake spurring him on. “I am gonna blast a fucking an epic load right here,” Jared bites back up to Jensen's jaw, hidden under the russet, and moves towards his mouth, an even more delicate-looking thing for all the manly beard. “And here, and even up here,” Jared flutters to his eyelashes, brushes his mouth there and up along Jensen's hairline. His summer hair's all grown out, vaguely unruly on top. Jared's other hand finds the longest part and tugs until they both groan.

“Promises,” Jensen gasps, laughs it too, “That's gonna have to be a pretty big load.”

“Do you really doubt me?” Jared pulls harder at his hair, watches Jensen's thick throat bob in a struggle to swallow. “The way you look right now? The way you smell? I could probably blast one in like, five minutes.”

“Is that supposed to impress me? How old are you?” Jensen laughs more this time, sweet and rough.

Jared knows he's being goaded. Jared doesn't particularly care.

“You're impressed. I can actually _feel_ how impressed you are,” Jared says, squirming one long thigh between them. There's just boxers in the way and the half-hard jut of Jensen's dick along his hip tells the whole story. “You're so impressed.”

“Not all the way impressed.”

“Hm, I got some work to do.”

“Five minutes, you said.”

“Roughly.”

“Oh, it's gonna be rough? Anyway, get my phone. Time it.”

Jared leans forward easy, long torso stretching for Jensen's phone. It's silly and there's no point to setting the timer; they both know it'll be lost in the shuffle but Jared does it anyway. He's higher up now, straddling Jensen's chest, showing him the timer correctly set and now running. He throws the phone to the side, watches it bounce on the soft mattress and threads his hand through Jensen's overlong hair again, because he won't be able to come tomorrow.

“You just lost like, ten seconds,” Jensen hisses up at him, green eyes mossy dark and shining with mischief.

“Shut up.”

“Twelve, thirteen - “

“I said – shut up.” Jared swears he's been hard since Jensen dragged the electric razor out and now he's got something to do with it. He tugs his cock out of his boxers, the baby blue ones today, and rubs the already leaky head against Jensen's beard and groans. It feels so fucking good, the texture, the heat. So singular and summertime sweet and months, he has to wait months for this again.

“So hot like this,” Jared mutters, the dark red head of his cock leaking all over Jensen's beard and then finally, his slightly open mouth. His tongue darts out pink and wet, swipes firm and Jared groans, watching fresh precome leak out like he's a fucking teenager again.

“Like what?” Jensen asks. He gets comfortable like this, squirms his shoulders against the sheets and curls his hands into Jared, one on his cock and another clutching his thigh. His hair's the most beautiful mess, never ever like this unless Jared's pulled at it. Odd angles and soft and summer-blond.

“Like some kinda beast,” Jared mutters, biting his lip red, watching Jensen take over, stroking his dick right into his mouth, barely suckling the head. Light pressure, stubborn and teasing. “Fuckin' wild man taking my dick right now.”

Jensen hums in agreement, apparently. His eyes sink shut and his mouth sinks down and he could be some mythic forest dweller, right now. Jared could be too, he considers, catching his reflection in the mirror above the bed. They're both ragged and overgrown, more themselves than the rest of the year, more _each other's_ than any other time.

Jared combs his hand through Jensen's hair again, tugs sharper and starts humping his face, short and fast. His other hand clutches Jensen's face, scratches his beard and thumbs through the sticky wet trails on his way to Jensen's mouth.

His cock is thick, sure, but Jensen's more than capable of taking that and the few fingers Jared slides in alongside, just to push him. His mouth goes white-red at the sides, his tongue seeking Jared's fingers for a lovely moment.

Five minutes may have been a touch optimistic.

Jared doesn't want to but he knows he can make this work; he holds Jensen's head in place, pulls out of his mouth despite the protesting noises and strips his dick in Jensen's face. This is, after all, what he promised, five minutes or not.

He humps quick against the soft reddish beard, against Jensen's cheek and his tongue on Jared's shaft, curling slick and slow over his multitude of veins, that's what gets him. Jared groans wild and loud and that's it, he's done. The first streaks ride up Jensen's face, splatter his just-closed eye. The rest goes in his beard, nestles there, creamy white on ginger, dripping up to his mouth, snowfall on cherry lips.

Those lips curl into a grin and Jared's more breathless at that than the orgasm that punched through him, that's still lighting up his limbs. Jensen's tongue snakes out and cleans what he can and Jared thumbs more into his mouth, moves the mess from Jensen's eye down into his beard.

“Fuck, you look amazing,” Jared sighs, “Dirty and kinda crazy.”

“Yeah, 'cause I got come in my beard _and_ my eye,” Jensen fake-grumbles.

And the timer chimes so _that's_ five minutes, right there, so Jared was close enough, he figures. He rolls off, stretches out beside Jensen and shuts the offending noise down. He doesn't get even a second to catch his breath; Jensen's up, tugging at him and he goes, like always.

They end up in the shower, of course; Jensen can't stand the beard full of jizz or more than a minute. He's clean like that and Jared doesn't argue, follows close and whips the hair tie out of his half-bun and shakes it out.

“Now who's wild, look at all that,” Jensen says, already under the spray of hot water, scrubbing his hands down his face.

Jared makes a growly face while he steps under the water in the extra-large shower, puffs himself up larger for show, for a joke that apparently isn't funny, from the look on Jensen's face.

“Jeez,” he mutters, his thick fingers reaching up into Jared's just-wet beard, his hair, and then lower to his chest. “Don't wanna let 'em take all this away either. It's so...”

Jared watches him squint and struggle for the word, or else he's just distracted, but either way's good. “So...what?”

“So...daddy.”

He's heard that before, Jensen's said it before, but every time feels like the first time all over again and he growls for real now, smashes them together and back against the tiles. Hard so he feels Jensen's breath leave him ragged and his dick was already hard from before but the unbelievable length throbs against Jared's hip, now.

“Daddy's gonna get you off,” Jared says, so low it's almost a mimic of Jensen's Dean-voice but it does the job, elects a sweet whine that Jared swallows tongue first. His huge hand fits snug around Jensen's dick and the water makes everything oh so easy.

They'll take their time later. Right now is frantic fast and needy desperate, the last vestiges of summer urgent at their heels, swallowing up their days and nights for months and months.

“Gonna miss Daddy's big beard, huh?” Jared teases Jensen, monstrously huge and working his cock blurry fast, so all Jensen manages is a nod, shoving his head down against Jared's shoulder. He bites in with those perfect teeth and Jared strokes him faster, water-slick speed demon fast.

It's too fast and Jared likes it like that, pushing Jensen over the edge and out of control. Loves the shake of Jensen's thickness against him before he comes, the ragged breathless panting and the sweet slow moan he pulls out of him.

Jensen tugs Jared's wet hair when he comes and that happens no matter what time of year it is, at least. Jared gasps along with him, his eyes downcast, trapping every moment for later, for forever. When Jensen finally looks back up at him, it's the same gorgeous disbelief as always, but bearded for summer and Jared can't stop kissing him.

Can't stop, won't stop, half-drowned and water-logged by the time the shower shuts off.

Back in bed, Jared clings on, shoves himself against Jensen's glorious beard for one last summer night.

 


End file.
